


Command My Love

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger Management, Eruriship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Ship, Smut, Violent Sex, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: "Erwin....." Levi moans in a higher octave than he should be able to grabbing your shirt, arching his back as you penetrate him deeply on your desk.  Your fingers dig into his small hips as you pull him to you over and over, drawing your name out as you increase Levi's ecstasy.Erwin has had feelings for Levi since shortly after the younger man joined the Corps.  In the beginning, he thought it was just an appreciation for his good looks, dedication and crass personality.  As time went on, his mind wandered more and more to scenes like these, making it impossible to deny his feelings were far from casual.Authors note: the story is told in the first person making YOU as the reader Erwin.





	1. Want To Touch

Nothing starts a morning off in the most perfectly wrong way like seeing the tight, petite ass of your greatest infatuation bent over your desk even slightly.  

 

That's what I had hoped to see at least when I asked for Levi, who had come to my office to hand me his reports for review, to get my seal out of the top drawer as I "looked" for some book I didn't need when really I just needed an excuse for him to turn his back to me so I could admire his second best angle. 

 

Please bend over, please bend over, please please please.......Damnit.

 

I saw him round the corner of my desk and swallowed defeat.

 

I admired that he never did anything lazy or half ass, but in instances like these I wouldn't have faulted him just leaning over and ....

 

"Didn't find what you need?"Levi asked with that stone faced expression.

 

"No.....I may have lent it to someone."My disappointment tinging my response as I'm brought back to reality. 

 

Levi places my seal and wax on the desk before lighting the candle with matches he had hidden in the pocket of his jacket. 

 

"I should have the rest later today or tomorrow, unless you get lazy and give me more of your shit."

 

I sit down in my chair, my body quivering slightly at how close Levi is.I pick up the stack of papers and pretend to start reading them, though I'm drinking every detail of him in out of my peripheral vision. 

 

"Is there anything I should know about any of these before I sign off?"

 

"I changed your name to asshole, sanctioned regular testing on Eren as well as openly admitting I'm sacrificing him on the next mission, upped the budget for cleaning supplies, and recommended "sexual therapy" for you that goes by the name of 'Raven Star'.  So just the usual."

 

I tried to look at him with a stern expression, but it melted when I saw the infinitesimal glint in his eye and the way his skin crinkled together around their corner as he carried a look of mischief despite his expression never changing.

 

It was the small things no one noticed about Levi that had turned me on to him.  Well other than his lithe almost feminine body, delicate hands, seductive eyes, .....

 

*clears throat* "Why do I give you any work if I just end up going over it anyway?"

 

"Clearly you are an idiot." Levi says crossing his arms in front of him.

 

God what I would't give to make you pay for that and every other deliciously intentional cruel thing you say that turns me on so unnecessarily...

 

I close my eyes as if I am irritatedly frustrated, when really I am just trying to contain my desire.

 

"Your dismissed Captain." 

 

His eyes scan me a moment before he steps around my desk and walks out the door.

 

There is such strength......such delicate strength in that back.  What I wouldn't give to have my hands in your hair and my lips at your neck as I grab you to me and take you from behind. 

 

I bite my lip as I let out a long, harsh sigh. 

 

————————————

 

(3hrs later)

 

I need some air.

 

With the paperwork finished and my body still highly agitated, I decide to try to blow off some steam to see if I can't preoccupy myself or at least wear out some of this pent up "energy". 

 

I grab my coat from the back of my chair and head down to grab something quick to eat before heading to the training grounds. 

 

The grounds were empty when I got there, something I actually preferred.  I was never concerned that I would look a fool in front of anyone, but I had an easier time getting the most out of my workout when I didn't have to worry about or accommodate anyone else.

 

I set my jacket down on a nearby fence before undoing my torso straps and unbuttoning my shirt.  I never exercised with anything on my top half during the warmer months as I found clothes to be distracting.  Once removed, I lay them on the fence as well before warming up. 

 

I have always been grateful for my brains ability to completely shut everything  out once I am either in the training grounds or out on a mission.  The minute I began stretching, the only thing I thought about was how my body was responding to the things I asked it to do. 

 

I could feel myself relax as I stretched out my legs, my hips, my lower back, my core, my arms and then my neck.  Feeling more clear headed, more in control of myself I breathed in deeply and took the first step towards the pull up bars when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

 

"Now that you are loose old man, feel like getting your ass kicked?"

 

I could hear the smirk in Levi's words as chills ran down my spine and my body tensed anew. 

 

Damn your silken tongue you petulant .....

 

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him.  "Shouldn't you be monitoring the cadets or cleaning or something?"

 

"Technically I will be cleaning.....I'll be cleaning this training ground with your ass once I lay it out on the ground you overgrown shit."

 

I turn and walk towards him leaving approximately a foot between us.  "You haven't beaten me yet.  I doubt you will start now."

 

Just then his foot went flying towards my side, aiming for my knee, but I straightened my leg and blocked it half way to impact. 

 

Levi looked at me a second before trying to kick me a second time just below the hip, but I grabbed it right above his ankle. 

 

He retracted it and kicked again with the same leg aiming for my kidney, but I grabbed it at the thigh, digging my fingers into his taught flesh as I walked closer to him leaving us 90" apart now. 

 

He tried to drop his leg, but I held firm. 

 

"Tsk. Either fight or surrender like a bitch but let go of my FUCKING LEG!" 

 

He went to jerk his leg away, but I released a second before the tug so he stumbled backwards and fell leaving me the perfect opportunity. 

 

The moment he hit the ground I was on top of him.  Our chests pushed together, I had both his legs pulled up over my shoulders as I pinned his arms over his head. 

 

Once he regained composure after the shock of ending up on the ground, he began squirming and writhing underneath me trying to gain purchase as I pinned his legs with my arms on each side of his thighs as I held his wrists, our faces an inch away from each other. 

 

"You were saying?"

 

"Fuck you get off me."  He growled.

 

I couldn't resist.  I lowered my lips to his ear and whispered, "Looks like you are the one getting fucked Captain." 

 

As I rose to look at him, I could see pink flesh running from his ear to his cheeks and his breathing had gotten heavier.  Imagine my surprise when I realized I didn't see anger in his eyes, but a strange confusion bordering on anticipation.

 

I stared at him a moment longer before releasing his hands and slowly sliding down and off his body.  As soon as I was past his hips, he sat up and tried to kick my face, but I grabbed his boot and yanked him towards me. 

 

Giving a strangled yelp uncharacteristic of the stoic Captain, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close again.  "Quite the sore loser aren't we.  Do I need to punish you for your poor sportsmanship?"

 

I couldn't hide the desire in my eyes, but I doubted he would interpret it as anything other than teasing.  His face was still slightly pink despite being covered in dust and there was frustration and something else

in his eyes. 

 

"Go clean yourself off and make sure you don't take your failure out on any of your cadets Captain." I reluctantly release him despite wanting nothing more than to kiss him as I stripped him and took him right here in the open. 

 

I slowly rose and went to gather my things making sure to listen behind me in case Levi came after me when my back was turned. 

 

Part of me was sad when he didn't.  Once I had my shirt and straps I headed back to my office to shower, never looking back to see the frustration and confused desire in his eyes. 

 

To Be Continued.......


	2. Unanswered Questions

The water couldn’t get cold enough to wash the heat from my body.It radiated from my engorged shaft down to my fingertips and toes, making my insides feel hot.It was like eating something warm on a frigid day, except the heat never dissipated. 

 

It didn’t help that my shoulders still felt the slender weight of his knees, my abs the firm but supple length of his thighs and my groin the puckered slit of his ass as I had pressed into it. 

 

I sighed in delightful frustration.Why do I do this to myself?

 

It was simple.I was in love with my Captain.I had known it for a while if I really sat and considered our dynamic.The only thing I couldn’t figure out was if Levi knew it, if he shared an attraction or if he knew it and shared an attraction.Any of those scenarios lead to different outcomes.If he knew it and wasn’t acting on it, why was that?It he knew it and ignored it, nothing really changed. 

 

As these thought continued to swirl around and around in my head, a chill ran across my body that brought me back to reality.I was cold....and if I was cold....

 

I looked down to see I was no longer hard which caused a short laugh to escape my lips.“Well clearly you respond appropriately to disappointment.”I say to myself before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. 

 

The effect Levi had on me still amazed me.No one had had that much control over my desire ever.To have a thought, happy or sad, able to rock or devastate my sexual health was baffling.Was it because he was a man or was it just because he was unique and it wasn’t about gender at all?

 

I had been with women on and off in my 20’s and 30’s.At that time, it was recklessand emotions were high.Love meant something different, it was more fleeting.Now, as I looked at Levi, it felt timeless, ageless, like it could last beyond our very existence, like it could change the course of our lives in this moment and all the next moments, if one believed souls could find each other over and over. 

 

His effect on me could not be summed in one instance or in many.There didn’t seem to be enough words, enough experiences.It was nuances, fractions of seconds extended over years.There was no way to measure it or label it.It just was. 

 

I grabbed a towel and vigorously rubbed it over my body and in my hair.I had more than enough to do still to keep my thoughts grounded.I didn’t have time to daydream all day. 

 

————————————

Levi’s POV

 

“Heichou please......that’s too rough...”

 

“Shut up you filthy brat. You know you like it.”Levi grabbed the female cadets hair that he was pounding from behind and pulled her head towards him.I needed to be dominant.I needed to make her my bitch.I needed......

 

Growling deep in my throat I pulled out of her soaking wet pussy and slammed into her ass as a soundless scream of pain escaped her lips.

 

I didn’t care.This wasn’t about her, this was about me and my release.That’s what it was always about after I was with Erwin and things......took a turn. 

 

Grabbing the sides of her ass I pulled her harder against me.When she tried to turn to loom at me I pushed her back down hard so her face was pressed hard against my desk.I didn’t want to see her face.I didn’t care who she was or what she wanted.She was just a piece of ass. 

 

A tight, petite, youthful, crying, stupid,....... “Fuck!”

 

My eyes closed and my head fell back I he pumped a few more times, filling her ass with my seed and pent up frustration.

 

Finished, I pulled out of her, grabbed a handkerchief and wiped myself off.“Pull your stupid ass together and get the fuck out of my office.I’ll write a note for you to be in sick leave for the next week since I’m sure you can’t move easily after all that.You’re dismissed.”

 

The girl turned to look at him with tears and lust in her eyes.“But Heichou....I need you to make me cum.”

 

I gave her a disgusted look.“The hell you do!Go back to your room and do it yourself or find Jean.I’m sure he’ll finish what I started.He has no pride.”

 

She sat up wincing and I turned towards the bathroom.“Be gone by the time I get back out or I’ll throw you out not matter what state of dress you are in.”

 

I hear her muffled cries as she stumbles around to grab her things as I close my bedroom door and enter the shower.

 

Fuck you Erwin. 

 

I hated this side of me.I hated that he was the reason I was like this.What I hated the most was that I didn’t understand why I reacted this way.Anytime we came in contact in a way that could be construed as sexual, I ended up mad and aroused. 

 

It was even more frustrating that taking it out on girls wasn’t doing it for me the way it used to anymore.  I was barely able to climax fucking them in the ass.  I no longer wanted to look at them, nor did I care what happened to them after.  I didn’t ask their names, though I made sure they were girls I had never and would never come across again.  The last thing I needed was an obnoxious brat I had to deal with every day.  

 

Though the shower he cleaned my body on the outside, I still felt dirty and unfulfilled on the inside.I dressed quickly and opened the door to my office.Thankfully she was gone. 

 

I grabbed my cleaning supplies and wiped down all the surfaces.I still had to use this space and I wasn’t interested in reminders. 

 

——————————————

 

It was several hours after lights out before Levi finished his paperwork for the day.

 

That overgrown idiot is probably still up.He deserves to have me pile more shit on him after the way he shamed me today.

 

Levi clenches his jaw as anticipation grew in his chest.He quickly grabbed all his paperwork and headed to Erwin’s office.

 

—————————————

 

It was late when I heard a knock at my office door. 

 

There is only one person that could be.

 

A licentious smile crossed my lips as I untucked my shirt and I undid the buttons putting a marker in the book I was reading, Love and War.It was conveniently appropriate so I left it open on the desk.

 

“Come in.”I said as I propped my head up and continued reading trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

 

I let the door open and the figure to take a few steps into my office before seductively raising my eyes enough to glance at the figure through partially hooded lids.

 

“What can I do for you Captain?”I wait a second before sitting up and interlacing my hands in front of me as I lean slightly into my desk.

 

His reactions.......I wanted to believe he gave them only to me.That I was the reason his breath caught in his throat, that I was the reason his eyes widened and his pupils dilated, that his hands clenched involuntarily. 

 

I kept a straight face, pretending not to notice. 

 

I was surprised at how fast he regained his composure.I knew why he was here, I had seen the papers in his hand out of my peripheral.I wanted him to HAVE TO deal with me.I was a masochist for him. 

 

Come to me my little raven, my dark star.

 

I could feel my eyes smoldering as the heat in my core began to rise with every step he got closer. 

 

He had the perfect poker face, but after knowing his as long as I had, I could see how tense his muscles were. 

 

“I figured I’d drop more work in your lap.”Levi said as he rounded the corner of my desk and literally dropped the stack in my lap. 

 

“Seeing as you have time to kill reading some stupid shitty fluff, I’d say I did you a favor Commander.”

 

The smirk on his face was taunting me.I wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his lips with one bite to his neck as my hand grasped his chin and exposed his soft flesh to my ministrations. 

 

I picked the stack up and placed it on the corner of my desk before turning to Levi.“That isn’t the only favor you can do for me Captain.”My voice was like liquid satin as I rolled my chair closer to him and spread my legs so he slid in between.

 

The panic and confusion in his eyes was delicious.He was frozen in place as his eyes opened wide and his mouth parted slightly. 

 

“That mouth of yours has been awfully sassy today Captain and I know just what to do about that.”

 

To Be Continued .........


	3. Temptation

I take a second to look at him slowly but critically up and down, drinking in his shock for only a second before my hands are on him.

 

Taking my left hand I gently clasped his right hip.It fit perfectly within my spread fingers as my pinky wrapped around the fold that marks the start of his ass cheek and his thigh, my ring finger rests a little above on the fleshy part of his ass, my middle finger rests on the peak of his ass, my pointer finger rests on the top of his ass where it meets his lower back and my thumb tucks into his Adonis line with its top hitting his hip bone. 

 

With a firm grip on his center, I take the pointer finger of my right hand and slip it underneath the leather strap that runs from his knee diagonal up his thigh to the center of his back.Making sure to hold his hip gently but firmly, I slowly slide my finger up the strap, not looking into his eyes but following the path of my finger as it traces up his thigh.When my finger gets to the point where it will cross his ass, Levi tries to back up, but my left hand holds firm.“Stand still Captain.If you wouldn’t come to me a mess, I wouldn’t have to help you.”

 

As the last word leaves my lips, my finger crossed his ass fixing a kink in his leather.I hear his sharp intake of breath as I flatten out my hand before it reaches his belt and lay it flat against his firm cheeks.I smile inwardly at the reaction my touch gets, but don’t allow my hand to linger. 

 

Looking into his eyes, which are swimming with emotions, I stand slowly.I am inches away from his body.

 

Roving my hand from his waist elicits a look of remorse seen only in the corners of Levi’s eyes that I can tell was involuntary. 

 

Moving both hands to his neck, I slowly untie his cravat.When the knot is out, I pull it slowly from around his neck with my left hand as my eyes lock with his.His breathing is slightly elevated and there is a pinkish hue to his face. 

 

When the fabric falls from his neck, I briskly pop his collar, tugging slightly on it causing him to lean towards me.I can feel the indecent hunger for him building in my core as a tiny gasp of surprise escapes his parted lips. 

 

With his collar lifted I bring my hands up and place the fabric around his neck.It takes forces of will I was sure I didn’t have to not pull him against me and kiss him deeply as I pull his tongue into my mouth.I tie it quickly and efficiently before taking his chin in my hand and ensuring I have captured his focus. 

 

His eyes carry a neediness I have never seen before, but I push the need to test my luck to the side as I address him.“Since those lips of yours seem to have quite the opinion...” I trace the rim of his lower lip with my thumb absentmindedly.“........I figured you could be the one to give a welcome speech tomorrowto the graduate trainees in my place.”

 

Levi’s face goes from needy to confused to irritated in one intensely humorous wave and I smile devilishly at him before leaning down to his ear. “I would recommend Captain, not giving a speech as disheveled as you were just now.It would ruin your perfect image.”As I pull my lips away, I make sure to ever so briefly graze the rim of his ear.

 

I feel his jaw clench as his head tilts back a fraction.I am sure he he stifling a moan but no sound escapes, a pity really.

 

I pull away slowly, locking eyes with his only briefly, but long enough to see the smoldering frustration laced with something primal.

 

Sitting back down, I move my chair back to its original position and turn into my desk as I grab the papers and place them in front of me for review.“If there is nothing else you need Captain you are dismissed.”

 

The waves of heat radiating from his body is fuel for the fire that threatens to overtake me, but I refuse to acknowledge the piercing stare he is giving me.I can hear his forced breathing and feel the tension surrounding him.Those unconscious signals taunt me, daring me to release them, to indulge in them, but I abstain. 

 

If or when I take him, I want him begging for it from ever pore and fiber of his being.Even if his mind still denies it. 

 

With an anger that stems from irritation, Levi finally speaks.“Your a dick, I’m not doing your bitch work.Find someone else.I have better things to do with my time.”

 

“Is that so?”I turn to look at him with a bemused smile on my face.“Other things like some random cadets from another squad?Or other things like cleaning?”

 

“Tsk.What the fuck do you care who I fuck or what I do?It’s not like you have to deal with the brat seeing as she isn’t under your command.”

 

“How thoughtful of you , MY CAPTAIN, to think of me in the height of your passion.I guess I should be flattered.It touches me ....”. I gently lean forward and take his hand in mine as I guide him forward and place it above my heart “....here and here.”I guide his hand from my heart down my chest to my groin smiling at him lasciviously. 

 

I watch as his face goes red and his eyes go wide the closer his hand gets to the telltale sign of my desire, which I have suppressed until now.

 

Regrettably, he pulls his hand away before his fingers graze my groin, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

 

He will come around.His body refuses to lie to me. 

 

I smirk at him and return to the papers at my desk.“Be there first thing in the morning.That’s an order.”

 

He remains silent, but stationary for a few moments before turning to leave.When he gets to the door I address him again, not looking up from my papers.

 

“And Captain.....if you need help with lip service for the speech.........my door is always open to WHATEVER you need.”

 

I lean up to see Levi has stopped dead in his tracks, his body going rigid.He stands there a moment before walking through the door and closing it behind him without looking back. 

 

——————————————-

 

Levi’s POV

 

I was on the floor on his hands and knees scrubbing.Even though the floor was practically sparkling, it was filthy. 

 

“Why is this floor so filthy, I have to get it clean.”

 

I was scrubbing so hard, my whole body was rocking back and forth with the sheer force of my efforts.My arms were tired, I was panting heavily and sweat covered my body, but I couldn’t stop until.....

 

A knock came at his door.“I’m cleaning, what the hell do you want?!”

 

The door opens and I look over my shoulder in irritation to see who would dare barge in unannounced. 

 

Biting down on the inside of my lip, I turn my head forward as I try to quell the sensations that rush through me as Erwin, naked from the waist down, enters.

 

I continue to scrub the floor vigorously as soft grunts begin escaping my lips.“What....do you want.....you overgrown...”

 

The next thing I hear is the tinkling of buckles and the sliding of a zipper.I sit up and turn my head in confusion to find Erwins’ half naked body pressed against my back as he places his hand under my chin guiding my face towards his. 

 

“Such an irresistible compromising position I find you in Captain.You make it impossible to not take advantage of it.”

 

Then Erwin’s lips are on mine as his free hand untucks my shirt and slides up my chest to play with my nipples. 

 

I slam my eyes shut as I moan into the Commanders lips.Thanks to the suddenness of Erwin’s assault, my mind is losing the battle against my body until the Commander bites my lower lip. 

 

“Ow....what the fuck!Get...off....let me....”

 

But Erwin kisses me again, plunging his tongue into my mouth to silence my protests as he pinched my nipple again before his hand travels down to my pants, which he deftly undoes. 

 

Knowing he only has the length of the kiss, Erwin presses the hand at Levi’s navel, pulling him against his chest long enough to lift him slightly to his knees so he can slip his pants below his ass releasing his partially erect member. 

 

As my brain starts to process what is going on, I try to break the kiss, but Erwin swiftly moves his hand from my chin to the base of my skull as he sucks on the my tongue, refusing to let me go. 

 

In the same moment as he holds my tongue captive, his hand gently wraps around my shaft and begins stroking it casually. 

 

Never had a sound like that escaped my lips.The feeling of his finger tips caressing my swollen erection elicited a moan that was more a cry of ecstasy.It caused me to reach back and wrap my arms around Erwin’s neck and rake my nails across the base of his skullas wave upon wave of pleasure overcame me. 

 

Sure of my compliance, Erwin released the Captains lips.His sounds of pleasure were too sweet to muffle.Instead, Erwin brought his lips to Levi’s neck as he teased the soft skin with kisses, nips and licks to any skin he could get ahold of.

 

“I want you to feel the desire I have for you.” Erwin whispered in my ear with a sultry but husky voice as his hand gently constricted over my precum covered bulb. 

 

The sensitivity and pleasure was too great, and I gasped as my eyes went wide and I fell forward onto my hands as his precum covered hand slid over my throbbing cock.I couldn’t help but move against his ministrations.My face was flushed and my moans filled me with embarrassment, which only seemed to encourage Erwin to move his hand faster.

 

“Erwin.....I’m......I’m getting close....”

 

Then his tongue was delving deep inside my ass as he slowed the movement of his hands.I whine and push my ass against his face.

 

After a few penetrations he pulls his face away.“I want to be inside you when you cum.I want to feel your ecstasy as my desire for you fills and overwhelms you.”

 

The next thing I know, his speed has increased and he has placed the bulb of his erection at my hole. 

 

My eyes go wide.“Erwin it’s never going to.....”. And then my head snaps back in a soundless cry as his dick slides slowly into my ass as his hand glides quickly up the length of my erection, over the nub to collect the precum and back down the shaft over and over. 

 

The transition from pain to pleasure is seamless and quick.Within moments I am riding his dick as he increases his penetration, hitting my sweet spot over and over from behind, as he increases the speed from the front.

 

I never stood a chance.Within a few pumps, I scream his name as my orgasm rocks me in the same moment my eyes shoot open.

 

I’m in a dark room, my face in a pillow, my ass in the air, my hand on my dick, cum on my sheets and the sickly smell of alcohol surrounding me.

 

I move to sit up and my head is spinning. 

 

“What.....the fuck.”I hold my hand to my head as I try to remember anything that will sort this all out, but all I can think of is what brought me to this indecent state moments ago.

 

I was dreaming about being fucked by Erwin.....and it was good......and I wanted more. 

 

Shame colored my face as I covered it with my hands and growled in frustration. 

 

I knew from this moment on my sex life wouldn’t be the same.I just had to hope to god I hadn’t talked in my sleep. 

 

To Be Continued......


	4. Seduction

The next morning I took my time waking up, since I no longer had to give the speech for the graduating cadets.Should I have gone to make sure Levi was giving it as I asked?No.I knew he would give it, not because I asked but in spite of me asking.As much as he hated me ‘giving him my work’ he LOVED being able to hold it against me.I also loved giving him an excuse to take his frustrations out on me, even if it wasn’t my release of choice. 

 

Release.That brought me back to last night when he was in my office.I was never able to find enough reasons to put my hands on his body, but when I did I relished them.He fit so perfectly in my hands and I knew, if given the chance, I would have him begging for me to never take my hands away. 

 

I placed my arm over my face as I tried to block out the images of what I would have done to Levi last night had I taken the chance.It had taken me damn near an hour to find release after he left last night and there was no way anyone would leave me alone today with everything going on.......

 

Suddenly the door to my office swung open and judging by the weight of the foot falls it was none other than an angry Levi, a guess that was confirmed as he swung my bedroom door open with barely enough time for me to turn on my side in an attempt to hide the evidence of my infatuation. 

 

“So this is the real reason your sorry ass wanted me to give the damn speech.You wanted to sleep in you lazy.......”

 

What had started as a rant as soon as he had gotten half way in my office, turned into a look of embarrassment as he found me lounging in bed in a state of undress. 

 

“Put some fucking clothes on!I don’t plan to do your damn job all day on top of mine.”

 

All I focused on was ‘do you’ and ‘on top’, which caused the sheets to twitch noticeably and Levi’s face to turn an even darker red. 

 

“What the hell Commander take care of that shit Jesus!I shouldn’t have to come in to see your rock hard half naked ass!”

 

“Well if you wouldn’t barge in like some jealous house wife you wouldn’t see these things.”I tease him as I move to the edge of the bed still covering my bottom half. 

 

“Besides, I have a hard time believing you don’t find yourself with the same problem now and again.I had a few cadets report at my door that you seemed to be having a difficult time last night judging by the sounds coming from your room.”

 

I paused for affect and could not have asked for a better response.Levi’s face went from tomato red to ashen white in seconds.It took everything I had to not laugh at his misfortune.Clearly whatever went on he had hoped no one knew. 

 

“What did those shit eating Titan loving bastard say?!”The anger in his voice sliced through the room like s hot knife through butter. 

 

“I’ll spare you the details, but some were worried you were having a rather GRAPHIC nightmare, while others took bets as to what cadet was going to come out of your room in the morning.”I tried to curb the bemused smile on my face as I accentuated graphic. 

 

I raised a curious eyebrow when he seemed to recover exponentially at the mention of a cadet coming out of his room, as if that part was a relief.I made a note to check the rosters of absences for the day to see how his relief correlated with the reports I received. 

 

“What I do with my sex life is no ones damn business.I can make as much or as little noise as I want without those damn brats ratting on me every 5 seconds.”He still had irritation in his voice, but his color was back to normal. 

 

“As true as that is, you should still take others into consideration.Now, unless you want to compare sizes Captain, I suggest you let me get dressed so I don’t have to give you all my work today.”I slide off the bed getting ready to stand causing Levi to quickly turn around which makes me laugh softly.

 

“Something funny Commander?”He said icily.

 

“Just the fact that if I didn’t know any better .....”. I tip toe quietly behind him before putting my lips to his ear “I’d say you were dreaming about me.”Then I quickly lick the rim of his ear before backing out of range. 

 

Imagine my surprise and delight when I hear a half moan as Levi’s knees buckle and he falls to his knees on the floor.I kick myself mentally before moving back towards him to pick him up in a princess carry (me still naked) and place him on the bed. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

My face is close to his as I place my hand on his forehead only to have it ripped off and his small hands pushing my chest.

 

“Back off I’m fine.I just had too much to drink last night and got light headed.”He tried to sound angry, but color returns to his cheeks as he avoids looking at me. 

 

 

I pull back and kneel next to the bed (still naked), but Levi turns to crawl to and off the other side.As his back turns I reach my hand out to grab his shoulder, but miss causing my fingers to trail down his spine and across his ass. 

 

His body shudders again as his arms give out and he is now ass up in front of me breathing heavily into the sheets. 

 

At this point my brains (my top and bottom) are at war with my each other.Here I have the man who haunts my days an nights ass up in my bed responding deliciously to my non-sexually intended touch and, though I know how I should proceed, I most definitely do not want to pass this up. 

 

Just too tempting.

 

In the next instance I crawl up behind him and place both hands on each side of his hips as I pull him against me (still erect).When the crack of his ass sits against my member, I lean over him and allow my hands to travel up his chest to caress his nipples under his shirt. 

 

“Levi......were you dreaming of me last night?”I pinch his nipples eliciting a cry of pleasure that he tried to muffle in the mattress, though he doesn’t struggle against me. 

 

I smirk as I lean back a little and trace on hand from his nipple over his side so I can run it down the length of his spine delicately. 

 

Gasping, he arches his back raising his chest up as I pinch his nipple again and bring my lips against his ear to moan softly as his hips press into my throbbing member. 

 

“Tell me Captain......does this feel good to you?”I bite the rim of his ear gently, letting my tongue brush its edge.

 

“Mnnnnahhhh.”More moans caress my ears as his breathing gets heavier. 

 

“As pleasant as your moans are, they aren’t entirely the answer I am looking for.”I begin untying his cravat slowly as he leans into my chest and I run my lips down the soft skin of his neck. 

 

Levi bites his lip as he brings his hands to mine, stopping them as they hold both sides of his undone cravat. 

 

“What the hell......mnnnah (I nibble his neck) do you think you are doing Commander?” 

 

His weak attempt at anger amuses me as I can see the desire in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but his rebelliousness is it’s own turn on so I play this out. 

 

“Since you won’t admit to dreaming about me......” I run my tongue back up his neck to his ear “I figured if I kept teasing your body, it would tell me instead of you.”So far I am 60% sure I’m the reason you disrupted the barracks last night, but I need to be 100% sure.” 

 

My right hand then takes his chin (his hand still on mine) and tilts it towards me as my lips envelop his while our other hands travel down to his rather sizable erection so I can run my palm down it’s length slowly. 

 

I swallow the cries and moans my hand creates as they caress Levi’s erection outside of his pants as his hands dig into mine looking for purchase to attempt

to contain his pleasure. 

 

After a few moments I break the kiss smiling and pull my body away from his.The devastation and look of depravity in his eyes tears at my will, but I refuse to take him yet, as hard as it is for me. 

 

I walk towards my drawers and begin pulling out my clothes for the day attempting to ignore the stares I am getting from the bed.

 

“What the fuck.Don’t tell me you are just gonna turn your back and pretend nothing happened or leave me in this disgraceful state!”

 

I look at him amusedly over my shoulder.“That is exactly what I intend to do since you refuse to admit anything to me verbally.Do you have any idea how many days, weeks, months you have left me like this without even knowing?Don’t expect special treatment just because you may have finally realized how you feel.”

 

Levi stares at me in shock.“What the fuck are you taking about?”

 

I sigh in exasperation.“I have had these feelings for you for as long as I can remember.”I grab my briefs and put them on.

 

“Don’t fucking get dressed we aren’t don’t talking.”His voice is sharp and irritated and I turn to him with a questioning look.

 

“You heard me.We aren’t done yet.”

 

“Is that so?Be careful what you wish for Captain or you may bite off more than you can chew.”

 

“Tsk.I dare you to try to overpower me you....”

 

The next thing Levi’s sees is me closing the distance to the bed in two strides as I grab his hips and yank them to me forcing him on his back as he was kneeling on the bed.

 

Before he can protest, I have his pants unbuckled and I am pulling them, and his boots, off in succession. 

 

Left only in his boxers from the waist down, I place one hand on the bed at his side as the other begins to fondle him. 

 

“As he squirms and begins to moan his cheeks start to color and I ask in a husky voice, “You still dare me?I’ve held back a long time.”I hold the head of his shaft between my index finger and middle finger as I trace circles around his tip causing the precum that escapes to soak his boxers and increase friction. 

 

His eyes try to shoot daggers as I lean close to his face and smirk.

 

“I should make you beg me to pleasure you, take you.Then you would known how it feels to want someone so badly you can barely stand it.”

 

I kiss him fiercely as I slip my hand under his boxers to continue caressing him intimately, feeling the heat of his desire as his hips begin to rise and fall at my touch. 

 

I will not allow him to resist me, not now, not ever.I will claim him, own him, making him want only me. 

 

“You feel even better under me than I had imagined.”I purr into his neck as he tangled his fingers in my hair. 

 

“Shut up you embarrassing fuck before you make me ill.” 

 

I hum with pleasure at his clear embarrassment.“If you think this is bad, wait until I have you screaming my name.”

 

Levi turns to try to look at me.“Fuck you.”

 

“Gladly.” I smile at him through hooded eyes as my hand releases his erection and begins pulling at his briefs. 

 

His head leans back as he bites my lip and it is torture not to rip them off and ravage him. 

 

His boxers are half way down when a knock comes atmy office door and Hange’s voice breaks the mood. 

 

“Commander is everything alright?”

 

To Be Continued..........


	5. Relinquish

I quickly cover Levi's mouth with my hand giving him a stern look.  "Yes Hange I'm fine.  Was just in the process of taking a shower.  Since our Captain of sincerity was kind enough to give the speech this morning, I took the liberty of sleeping in.  I'll be joining you all in a second."

 

"Ok Commander, I'll just leave the reports here."  I hear her walk away from the door, presumably towards my desk and stop.   There is silence for a moment before Hange speaks up again.  "Have you seen Captain shorty at all?  He disappeared after the speech?"

 

I feel Levi begin to lick my hand in defiance of it covering his mouth.  "If I see him I will tell him you are looking for him."

 

"Thanks Commander!"  Hange then walks out and I hear the door close.

 

I turn back to Levi and put my lips to his ear as I remove my hand now wet from his tongue and bring it to his slightly soft erection.  "Where were we Captain?"  I bring my slick hand down to his shaft.It's slick surface slides easily over him bringing him fully erect in seconds as he digs his finger tips into my shoulders and gasps.

 

I nip and suck down his neck as I continue to stroke him."Remember you asked for this, indirectly or not."  Removing my lips from his neck, I unbutton enough of his shirt to pull it off over his head leaving him almost completely naked in front of me. 

 

My hand continued to stroke him as I look into his eyes.  I can see anger and desire fighting for dominance as each movement of my hand elicits feelings I can tell he is unaccustomed to.  For a moment I feel regret that I allowed myself to get carried away.  It must show on my face because as I pull my hands away and attempt to rise, Levi pulls me against him crashing his lips into mine. 

 

His kiss is demanding, urgent, awkward and timid all at the same time.It only lasts a few moments before he pulls back and glares at me.

 

"Don't you dare leave me like this.  I'll kill you.  The least you can do is finish so I am limited in how violated I feel.”

 

Looming over his body, I stare into his eyes as my hair falls forward narrowing my vision to just Levi.It would be so easy to dominate him in the state he is in.I don’t want there to be any regrets though on his end.I couldn’t live with him hating me. 

 

“Is that so?Just so you know I am not interested in this being one sided.I’m not here to just fulfill some fantasy of yours Captain.I’m under no obligation to do ANYTHING to you.”I run my thumb over his lip before kissing him again.My kiss is dominating, with enough force to command his response but it is still gentle enough to express my deep affection for him.When we separate, he is breathing heavily and his eyes have softened.

 

“As much as I want you, I will not take you by force or allow you to just dismiss my feelings.You are free to go Captain.” 

 

I pull away and walk back over to my dresser to finish getting dressed. 

 

“I told you not to leave me like this.It isn’t fair.You owe me!For last night and for now!How dare you do this to me, how dare you make me feel like this!”

 

I turn to him with surprise and slight affront.“I owe you nothing.I never asked you to dream about me, nor did I ask you to feel any certain way ABOUT me.Besides if you are THAT bothered, just go find another random cadets to suck you off.I’m sure there are still plenty.”

 

I turn to the chair where my leather straps lay discarded and pick them up to belt them to me. 

 

“It isn’t that simple you idiot.Fucking them isn’t getting me off like it used to.It wasn’t until last night that I was able to easily resolve my issue.”

 

“Well at least you admit to dreaming about me, but I’m still not interested in just fucking you when you need release.” I quickly fasten the straps on my right leg before taking the straps for my left in my hand.“Once your dressed I expect you to head to the training yard to work on developing your squad.

 

Completely ignoring my last statement, Levi retorts, “And if I don’t want it just to be ......like that?”

 

Having finished the straps on my right leg and moving onto the buttons at the cuff of my long sleeve shirt, I stop and go rigid.“You have no idea what your asking.”I begin absentmindedly attempting to button my cuff.

 

“I’m the one who had the dream and actually.....enjoyed it.I think if anyone knows what they are asking it’s me!” 

 

I turn, desperately trying to hide the need, desire, and love that threatens to unleash itself. His face is beat red and he has covered his bottom half with the sheet from the bed.When our eyes meet he averts them and clenches his fists.

 

“What the fuck are you staring at?It’s not like you don’t want this.You practically forced it on me.”Levi bites his lip then hesitantly looks at me.

 

“You are right.I’ve wanted this a long time, but you need to convince me you want it.”I walk over to the bed and stand in front of Levi, who watches me nervously.I reach out my hand, which he takes after a few moments, and slowly pull him against me.As the sheets slide down the lower half of his body, my hand traces down his lower back and across his ass as my lips kiss his stealing the gentle moans my touch creates. 

 

His skin is soft and I make sure to glide over it slowly so I can memorize how each inch reacts to being touched.When my hand passes over the peak of his ass cheek, I slowly slide my index finger into and down the crack before grabbing the entire cheek gently causing his lips to part in a silent gasp against mine. 

 

Being an opportunistic man, I slide my tongue into his mouth and capture his before gently sucking on it, causing him to grip my shirt as he gives a higher pitched moan. So far he hasn’t rejected anything I’ve done, but I don’t want to push it too far too fast.

 

Raising my other hand to his hair, I interlace my fingers within the strands and gently tilt his head to the side to expose his neck.Pulling his ass, and his assumedly painful erection, into my hips, I bite the soft flesh of his neck causing him to grab the back of my head and dig his nails in as he gives a needy whine. 

 

His smell, his sounds, his body against mine, the undeniable pleasure he is receiving...... I can no longer resist it.With the last shred of my control I place my lips to his ear.“Do you really want this?”My hand on his ass runs up and down his back delicately making him shiver. 

 

“I’m rock fucking hard and I’m whimpering like a little bitch what do you think?”

 

I kiss his ear then lick the rim eliciting another gasp.“Do you want me? Or would you take any man who shows interest?”

 

He pulls back and looks in my eyes angrily.“Do you seriously think I would let just anyone, especially a man, touch me like this?No you fucking moron.I just want your stupid ass though if you are gonna be this much of a shit for brains....”

 

I don’t let him finish.I kiss him passionately, plunging my tongue into his mouth to swallow his words.Once I am satisfied he will remain silent, I put my lips to his ear.“Undress me Captain so I can properly love you.”

 

Levi blushes, but begins undoing my shirt as I kiss him over and over, biting, sucking and running my tongue over his lips.When my shirt is undone, I pull it off and place his hands on my chest.My breathing is heavy causing my chest to rise and fall noticeably.Levi doesn’t move for a moment, but as I run my fingers through his hair he begins to run his hands over my naked torso. 

 

“This is much different from my dream.You were much more forceful then and didn’t leave any opportunity for me to do anything.I’m not sure what to do.”

 

I place my index finger under his chin and tilt it up to kiss him.“You only have to do what you want to do.I just don’t want you to regret any of this.”

 

“Isn’t it a little late for regrets idiot?”He says shyly and I smile.

 

“Would it be easier if I went first?”I say softly.

 

He nods with the cutest embarrassed face.

 

“Alright then.Just relax and tell me if you don’t like something......and Levi?”

 

“What.”

 

“Just remember I love you.”I don’t wait for a response or a look.Gently pushing him down on his back I let go of everything I had been holding back ready to give myself entirely to him.

 

To Be Continued.........


	6. Round 1

First I kiss him softly.His body is tense, but there is no resistance in his touch as his hands rest on my biceps.As my lips caress his and he slowly begins kissing me back, I take my left hand and slide it down his thigh requesting for him to part his legs, which he does hesitantly. 

 

With his legs parted, I shift my body so I am positioned between them.His body tenses briefly, but my lips trail from his to his ear.Kissing it briefly, I run my tongue around it’s rim resultingin Levi’s nails digging into my arms and his legs clamping against my hips involuntarily. 

 

I nip at his lobe and then kiss slowly down his neck as my hand traces up and down the outside of his thigh.His quiet gasps and uncontrolled grasping of my arms are my only guide that he enjoys what I’m doing. 

 

I kiss down to his collarbone resisting the urge to leave a mark on his neck.“You are as beautiful and intoxicating as I had imagined Captain.”I say as I slide my hand along hid inner thigh to purposefully graze his swollen shaft causing a sharp moan to escape him as he scratches down my arms. 

 

My lips then envelop his left nipple as the hand that was caressing his thigh fondles his balls.A pleading moan resounds deliciously and I kiss down his chest to his erection, my hands still fondling and tugging his sack. 

 

Faced with the object of his greatest pleasure, I run my tongue up it’s length as his back arches and his hands grab the sheets in a death grip. 

 

“Fuck.......Erwin.....*whine* ......don’t tease me anymore........*gasp*. I can’t.......and then his head is thrown back as I take all of him in in one fluid motion.I can feel how close he is as his shaft throbs against my lips.Pulling gently on his balls, I begin to suck up and down his shaft as he squirms and bucks trying to ride my face. 

 

Suddenly his hands are in my hair and his moans are erratic.“Fuck.... Commander....fuck... fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuhhhhhmmmmnnnnaaah!” His legs clamp against my face as his orgasm explodes into my mouth.I am not quite prepared for the amount I need to swallow, but I manage rather tactfully considering. 

 

As his shudders subside, I gently suck the remaining fluid from his rapidly decreasing erection.When there is nothing left to take, I release him and sit up casually stroking his leg lovingly.He is breathing heavily but has made no move to leave nor has he spouted obscenities at me. 

 

I smile and sit up, kissing his knee before I rise. 

 

“Where......do you think you’re.......going.”Levi asks as he tried to sit up.

 

“I was thinking at least one of us should show up to work today.I’m happy to excuse you if you need time to recover, just know I expect you rested if you are still here when I get back.”I turn and grin at him as he blushes.

 

“Tsk.Is that all you got then?Don’t be soft on my account old man.”

 

I humas I walk back over to the bed and sit next to him.“We have to work you up to me going all out on you.I might overwhelm you otherwise......”. I bring my lips to his ear “........my little raven.You aren’t off the hook, I’m just giving you a chance to recover.”Then I take his head in my hands and kiss him. 

 

I am pleased that this time his lips respond immediately.“Starting to admit you like me already Captain?”

 

“Idiot.”He tries to glare at me but fails.

 

“You are welcome to come with me if you like.I’ll even dress you if you need a hand.”

 

Levi scoots to the edge of the bed.“I can dress my damn..... *thunk*”. Next thing he knows his legs give out as he tries to stand and he falls to the floor.” 

 

“Hmmmm I didn’t realize it was THAT good.Let me help you.”I bend down and pick him up in a princess carry before laying him back on the bed.“Maybe you should stay here.I’ll get you something to eat and then come check on you later.” 

 

“What about you though?”He asks hesitantly.

 

“What about me?”I asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well....you know....you didn’t......”

 

I smile and sigh.“I’m fine.If you are really worried about it you can always make it up to me later.Now rest and I’ll get you something to eat.”

 

With that I finished getting dressed and, walking over to kiss Levi on the cheek, left to get him food.

 

——————————

 

When the door closed Levi fell back on the bed.What the hell was he doing?What did he even feel for that overgrown eyebrow god?He had to feel something because there wasn’t any way in HELL he would let just anyone touch him like that. 

 

As soon as he thought about touching his body began to tingle and he could feel Erwin’s lips wrapped around his dick.“Fuuuuuuck.”Levi thought as his pulse quickened and blood attempted to rush everywhere it shouldn’t.He couldn’t deny he was attracted to Erwin, but was it romantic or just sexual? 

 

He didn’t feel disgusted and dirty like he had when he had fucked those female cadets.He also didn’t feel like he wanted this to be a one time thing.So what did that mean?He sighed, leaning back to rest his head on the headboard when Erwin entered with food. 

 

“Here you go Captain.You are welcome to stay or come and go as you please.I, however, need to attend to a few things so get some rest and hopefully I’ll see you in another less formal situation later. 

 

He then set the tray down and exited the room, making sure to close both doors on the way out. 

 

“So he at least wants to see me like this again, but I’d that what I want?”He spoke quietly to the room.Frowning he dug into the food.When he was finished, he put the tray on the floor and curled up in the sheets.They smelled so much like Erwin, and he soon fell fast asleep. 

 

——————————

 

Sometimes being a gentleman put me in situations that ended with me getting shafted in a way that wasn’t fun.This had been no exception, but I knew fucking Levi outright wasn’t the way to go.I needed to show him that this wasn’t some side thing to pass time.I needed him to believe that my feelings were genuine, because they were. 

 

So here I was walking away from the man I would gladly hole myself up with for eternity abandoning all responsibility to go towards something that could very well kill me before I got the chance to love him.Life was a cruel

Mistress that way. 

 

I sighed, but headed towards the training grounds.If nothing else it would give me an excuse to shake off the excess excitement I had subjected myself to.It also kept me from thinking about the fact that Levi might not be there when I got back or that he would reject me entirely once everything sunk in.I had to hope my gut was right and that Levi really was interested in me at least sexually.If that was the case I could easily make love follow.I just had to wait and see, but patience was not my strong suit. 

 

To Be Continued .........


	7. Stay

I knew at some point I would have to go back and face whatever reality had in store.  I had told Hange that I had run into Levi on my way down and that he wasn't feeling well so I had given him permission to take the rest of the day. 

 

It had felt good to supervise the cadets in his place.  I forgot how much I enjoyed guiding and molding them into humanities best hopes.  Even if only a fraction survived I felt like, in guiding them, I was atoning for all the times I hadn't made the desirable choice in protecting humanity. 

 

Heading back to my office, I tried to only focus on all the menial tasks still left for me today.  I had supply orders to review, injury reports to sign off on for leave, and of course death reports to update and make sure got.....done.....  That thought died on my lips as I enters my office to find my stacks of paperwork left to complete organized on my desk and the room spotless, though Levi was nowhere to be found.

 

I frowned, but headed to my desk to sit down.  Pulling a stack of papers to my left I noticed they had been filled out and just awaited my signature.  They were all done in Levi's meticulous handwriting.  I signed them and put them off to the side. 

 

I went to the next stack and saw the same thing.  I began signing them when a knock came at my door.  "Come in."  It was one of the new recruits.

 

"E..excuse me Commander...I'm s...sorry to barge in while you are working, but I just wanted to thank you for all the advice you gave me today during training.  It helped me a lot and I think I finally figured out what my issues with using the 3DMG have been."

 

"I'm glad I was able to provide insight.  You have a lot of passion and have a great willingness to learn.  I think you could be an excellent soldier if you just work on your mechanics and confidence."

 

"The cadette blushed.  "Thank you Commander! "

 

"Anytime cadette.  Was there anything else you needed?"

 

"Well.....um.....if I could be so bold...." a blush crossed the cadets face for a second before it was replaced by abject fear as Levi walked out of the bedroom, fully clothed, and walked over to stand next to, and slightly in front of, Erwin behind his desk.

 

"No you may not be so bold cadet.  If you have enough time to run your mouth over inane shit then you have time to clean the mess hall top to bottom.  The Commander is busy as you can see."

 

"Forgive his harshness Cadet.  Our esteemed Captain...." since he was standing partially in front of me, he blocked the cadets view of my left side leaving me the perfect opportunity to run my hand up his inner thighs behind the desk without making my fingers visible from the front.  I was amazed Levi didn't show any reaction except for his face turning an attractive shade of pink.  "........hasn't been feeling well today and is harsher than he needs to be. Please proceed cadet."

 

As my hand ran up his inner thigh and over his ass, Levi shifted to the right more, leaning slightly into my touch and making sure to block even more of me, clearly not wanting my intimate gesture seen. 

 

"Oh!....it's ok Commander....I was just going to say that it would be nice to have you train us when you had the time.  It's.....reassuring."  The cadet salutes.

 

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you cadet you are dismissed."

 

"Commander, Captain."  Then the room was empty except for us. 

 

"Damn brats.  Always sticking their nose in where it isn't wanted."  Levi grumbled.

 

"Speaking of which, it looks like I have you to thank for all this work getting done."  I hook a finger into his straps and gently pull him closer to me before placing my hands on his hips and turning him to face me.  "I hadn't expected you to stay, but it is a pleasant surprise."  I ran my hand down the outside of his right leg. 

 

"Your office was a mess and I felt rested after my nap so I took the liberty of cleaning this shit hole for you so keep it fucking clean."  His face was still flushed but his eyes were neutral. 

 

"Well thank you Levi, that was very nice of you to do."

 

"Well you sure as hell weren't able to do it."  He  backs up and leans on my desk crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

I half smile and rise to stand in front of him.  "How are you feeling?" 

 

His lips are slightly parted as his breathing quickens the closer I get.  Reaching out a hand, I caress his lip with my thumb resisting the urge to kiss him and drink him in.

 

He turns his head so my thumb runs down his jawline.  "Fine.  How the hell am I supposed to be?"  He is flustered, but is not shying from my advances.  

 

"If it was up to me...." I tilted his head slightly ".....you would be a roiling panting mess in my bed."  I bring my lips to the soft flesh of his neck before kissing and sucking on it.

 

His hands grab my jacket as he sucks in air through his teeth.  "I couldn't lay in bed all day waiting for you idiot."

 

"Why not?  If it was up to me I would never let you leave it."  I growl against the skin below his jaw. 

 

"Then who would do your damn work?  I have my own to do."  Levi tilts his head back before running it to the left passively asking for me to tend to the left side. 

 

I smile against his skin before reapplying my kisses, licks and sucks to the left side of his neck.  "Is it safe to think you have accepted my affection for you?"

 

"What the fuck does it look like?  Just don't go out there telling everyone."

 

"I won't tell anyone....." I nibble his ear causing a moan to escape his lips. ".......if you promise that I'm the only one you are intimate with going forward."

 

"I'm not some man whore you oversized horny son of a bitch."

 

"Hmmmmm then I better find you in my bed more nights than I don't."  Tearing my lips away from his neck I place a hand on his lower back and guide him a few steps from my desk.  "As much as I hate to do this, I have to sign all these and then take a shower.  I'd like you to stay, but I expect you have things you would like to do."

 

"Like? Hardly.  But it seems with me gone those brats got lazy with crazy ideas.  I need to make sure they keep their heads out of their asses."

 

"Alright.  Will you come back?"

 

He blushes.  "That depends on if they stay good little boys and girls."

 

I smile sadly before walking back to my desk, pulling a key out of a top drawer and bringing

It back to place in Levi's hand. "You are welcome here anytime no matter what time it is."  Then I kiss him trying to hold back how needy I feel.  When we release, his eyes are soft and tinged with the same need I feel.  "Hopefully I will see you later." 

 

"You are such a fucking asshole."  He says breathily.  "I waited for you all damn day and now you want me to wait even longer just so you can sign some damn papers?  I fucking did the for you you shit, they take two seconds.  Why don't you put those hands of yours to some good use and....."

 

Levi never finished his sentence.  I grabbed his cravat and pulled him against me forcefully silencing his words with the forcefulness of my kiss.  When I was sure he would stay quiet, I released his lips.  "Good use Captain?  That good use may keep you in bed unable to use those legs of yours keeping you at my complete mercy."

 

Then my lips were back on his as I lifted him up and placed him on an empty  spot on my desk so I could remove the bottom half of his attire swiftly.  When his erection came loose I couldn't help but lean down and take him in my mouth as he threw his head back and cried out my name.  I played with him a few moments before removing my lips long enough to wet my fingers with saliva.  He mewled in brief protest until my lips covered his raging cock again and my fingers slipped into his ass.

 

His moans and high pitched cries were unbearably hot, but I kept at it a few minutes more before undoing my pants with my free hand and pulling them down just far enough to release my own erection.  Freed from its confines, I grab Levi's hips and pull him against me.

 

"Put your arms around my neck."  He does so and I lift him off the desk, placing my hands under his ass to support him as I transfer him to the wall.  "I am going to make this as painless as possible."  Then I position myself underneath him as I wrap his legs around me and begin to lower him onto me. 

 

He winces as my head begins to penetrate his opening.  Shifting so I can support him with only one hand and my hips, I begin stroking his dick which is still wet from my mouth.  His face immediately softens and I slowly lower him farther onto me.  When I am completely inside him, I hold him there as I stroke him and pinch his nipple with my teeth through his shirt. 

 

After a few moments, I begin riding him against the wall.  He feels amazing and it takes all of my will to not tear into him with all the passion I have bottled inside. 

 

With each stroke his nails dig into my shoulders and neck as his lips seek mine out.  I watch his face carefully making sure he feels as much pleasure as possible.  His moans begin to increase with my speed and I feel myself escalating to an orgasm faster than intended.

 

"Levi.....are you close?  I want you to cum with me but I can't hold out much longer."

 

"Fuck me you idiot."  He brings his head to my neck and bites me hard and I snap.  Putting both hands on his ass I lift him up and down on my dick with abandon causing soundless screams to tear from his lips as pleasure intensifies with each stroke that rams into his prostrate. 

 

"Listen you little shit.  If you wanted it harder you should have opened your FUCKING MOUTH and said something."  I growl at him before plunging into him one final time, releasing my orgasm and his together. 

 

We stay plastered to the wall a moment longer before I lean back and remove the rest of his clothing and drop it to the floor.   He doesn't resist, just leans against the wall panting.  When he is naked, I pull him from the wall and take him to the bathroom.  Kissing his lips softly as his breathing begins to return to normal, I run a hand through his hair.  "Shall we take a shower?"

 

"I'm not sure I can stand."

 

I smile before setting him down on the sink.  "Sit there and I'll undress before carrying you into the shower."

 

I undress and we shower in silence.  By the time we are done, Levi can stand on his own.  I wrap a towel around his waist before using the other to dry his hair. 

 

When he was after shower ready, I do the same to myself before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss.  "I love you so much, I hope you know that."

 

He blushes.  "Well you sure loved my ass at the end there."

 

"I can't help it you asked for it and it was more of a turn on than expected."

 

"Idiot.  How am I supposed to train if I can't walk."

 

"I could fill in for you."  I smile.  "I'd rather have you here when I get back anyway."

 

"And have cadets fawning over you like that brat earlier?  Not a chance in hell."

 

I raise my eyebrow.  "Were you jealous?  Is that why you came out?"

 

"Of course not!......I just didn't want that brat getting any stupid ideas about his superior."

 

I nuzzle into his neck.  "Stay with me.  I'll sign everything quickly and then we can get something to eat before I go on your rounds with you."

 

Levi rolls his eyes.  "Just hurry up."

 

I dress quickly before retrieving his clothes and returning to my desk to sign everything. 

 

Now that he was mine I intended to not waste a moment I could be spending with him without him.  He didn't seem to mind and I would make sure he never did.

 

To be Continued.....


	8. Flirting In Public

Levi was a complete needy mess by the end of day due to Erwin’s sexual assault after waking up the next morning. 

 

When Levi woke, Erwin was gone and there was a note on the side table next to him.

 

My Adorable Captain,

 

I’m sorry to have headed out before you, but from the moment I woke up all I wanted was to go down on you until you couldn’t hold back and I could take you as you screamed my name as the sun rose above the clouds.My hands and lips craved your body and if I had stayed, you would have never left the bed.I can’t wait to see you.

 

Love,

E

 

Levi’s face flushed as he felt blood rush to his dick.“Damn that idiot.”He got up quickly, showered and dressed before heading down to the mess hall. 

 

When he got there, Erwin was no where in sight.Instead he found Hange.“Christ.”He whispered to himself. 

 

“Caaaaapttaaain!Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah much.Where’s Erwin?”

 

“He left a while ago.Said to give you this though.Don’t worry I didn’t peak.”She got in close to whisper that last part.

 

“Thanks Shitty Glasses.” Then he turned to leave.When he had walked far enough from people to read it in private, he opened the note. 

 

If you are reading this then you made it to Hange.I hope you got enough rest, because I plan to use that energy all up later.I’ll be over at the training yard with the cadets so don’t make me wait.I need to see you.You are the only thing on my mind, everything else is a distraction. 

 

<3

E

 

The need he heard in Erwin’s voice was turning him on and making him irritable.How dare he tease him since first thing this morning.He would have to pay for his disruptive behavior.

 

Levi walked stiffly over to the training yard. 

 

“Morning Captain.” 

 

“Tsk.Where’s the Commander?”

 

“He’s over there with the new recruits working on hand to hand combat.”

 

Levi growled, which startled the cadets but he didn’t care.He stormed off towards Erwin ready to give him a piece of his mind. 

 

When he got there, his face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.Erwin was positioned behind a make cadet shirtless with his body pressed against his and his leg separating the younger mans attempting to fix his stance.It looked completely sexual and was causing quite a stir among the girls watching. 

 

“If you two are going to be intimate can you not do it in public during training?You all make me ill.”It came out with a harsher tone than it should have, but Levi was furious at Erwin. 

 

At the sound of his lovers voice, Erwin released the cadet and stride over to Levi.“Captain.....” he leaned down to Levi’s ear brushing his lips against the rim as he whispered, “.....would you like to take his place?”

 

Levi’s eyes softened slightly as Erwin’s sensual tone washed over his body.“No thank you.Looks like you had quite enough excitement.”He crosses his arms and stares at the Commander out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Is that what you think?I’ve waited for you all morning and just being near you now makes me want to do unspeakable things to you.”His voice is only just audible to Levi who tries to focus on the training grounds where everyone else’s attention is.Before he can collect his thoughts, Erwin has moved up behind him and places his hands in front of his pelvis as he runs two fingers down Levi’s ass crack, in between his legs and across the base of his rapidly increasing erection. 

 

Levi’s only course of action is to turn to face Erwin in an attempt to hide it, which gives Erwin the perfect chance the caress it with his pointer and middle finger as Levi bites his lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. 

 

“Take your jacket off and hold it in front of you while I get my things.”

 

Levi does just that as he waits for his face to cool.“Damn you Erwin.”He whispers as he tries to shoot daggers at the sexy man walking away from him.As he watches his back recede and then his front advance towards him, all Levi wants is to be underneath him as Erwin dominates every inch of his body.Thoughts that only increase his flush and raging erection, which is the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. 

 

By the time Erwin gets back to him, Levi is staring daggers at him.

 

“Don’t be so mad Captain.I promise to take good care of you.”Erwin leans down and licks the rim of Levi’s ear at an angle that no one will see. This time Levi can’t hide the quick whimper that escapes his lips. 

 

“Come with me Captain.We have rounds to make.”The. Erwin heads off towards HQ with Levi in tow. 

 

The first stop is the food supply storage, where they check the level of stores allocated to the city.It’s also where I corner Levi in the meat locker.Undoing his cravat and shirt, I sit him on a crate and expose his chest to the cold of the air and the heat of my tongue on his nipples as I stroke Levi’s shaft outside his pants for several minutes before releasing him and redressing him as if nothing happened.

 

The next stop is the weapons storage, where we check on the maintenance and performance of everyones gear and other equipment.It’s also where I handcuff Levi and hang his arms above his head in one of the older storage rooms as I undo his pants and kneel, placing his legs on my shoulders as I lick and suck on his dick, bringing him close to climax twice as he desperately tries to muffle the noises threatening to overtake him.I take him down and fix his clothes after the second denied release before moving onto the next stop.

 

The third stop was the medical ward where we check in on the wounded and ensure all medical supplies are fully stocked.I had every intention of using an empty room, but after the last scouting mission, there were too many wounded and no beds were free.Instead, I took him under the stairwell and kissed him voraciously on his lips, neck and ears in between nips and sucks.By the time we left, he was panting and desperately needy. 

 

The final stop was my office.We enter to a desk full of papers and I sigh.“Why don’t you go get your reports and we will knock these out together before calling it a night.”

 

All I hear is the click of the door and I smirk before turning to find Levi in a terrible state.One hand plays with his nipple, at some point he had unbuttoned his shirt enough to slip his hand in, while the other strokes his dick, which he has taken out unbeknownst to me as well.“I should deny you my release for all the shit you put me through today.”

 

“It looked like you liked it to me.Least that is how it sounded as my lips touched ever part of your body.”

 

“I would have liked it better if you had done your fucking job this morning and let me wake up to you one way or another.”

 

“Did you miss me?”I smile mischievously. 

 

“Fuck you and this mess you have made of me.”Levi sticks his first and second fingers into his mouth before kneeling on the floor and placing them at his asshole.“Go fuck yourself Erwin.You can watch but don’t you dare touch me.”

 

His voice was absolute but his eyes told me he wanted me to DO not watch. 

 

“Is that so?Guess I’ll go in the bedroom and pleasure myself then while you listen to me call your name over and over.”I turn to head to the bedroom and before I reach the bed, footsteps are stumbling after me.

 

“You fucking asshole.You god damn fucking asshommmmmmnnnh.”

 

I spun on him and slammed my lips against his to silence him.He succumbed quickly to me, wrapping his arms around my neck which allowed me the freedom to strip him of everything on his bottom half before removing everything from his upper half.“Shall I undress myself or would you like to?”I stroke his cheek. 

 

“I’ll do it if it means I can put you in even the smallest measure of the hell you gave me today.” 

 

Levi toys with my nipples as he undos my pants.Though he can see my erection from outside my pants, he is surprised at how hard and attentive it is.“Did you think I wasn’t turned on as well by all the sounds you were making?It was just as much torture for me I assure you.”

 

“Lay down then Commander, that’s an order.”I smirk as my dick twitches at being commanded by him. 

 

I comply and he climbs up in between my legs before taking me in his mouth and blowing me, making sure to use his hand for the areas his mouth can’t cover. 

 

His lips feel amazing and it is hard for me to just thread my fingers through his hair instead of grabbing it and fucking his face aggressively.My moans are clearly providing encouragement though, because I feel him hum around my shaft as he alternates licking and sucking.Soon my hips uncontrollably try to rise and fall to meet his face.That is when he removes his lips entirely. 

 

Keeping his hand running up and down the length of my swollen shaft, Levi pulls my hips to the edge of the bed as his body kneels on the floor and his lips and tongue eat out my ass.The continuous sucking and squelching noises turn me on almost as much as having him take charge.After a few minutes, his mouth is back on my dick as he inserts two fingers into my ass causing me to gasp and whisper his name as he hits my prostrate. 

 

Releasing his lips for a second he smiles.“Is that the spot Commander?Shall I continue?”Clearly that was rhetorical because he immediately begins finger fucking me as his lips fuck my cock.I grip the headboard as I moan and say his name over and over. 

 

I can feel myself getting close and I whimper slightly.“Levi......”

 

In that moment he releases all of me before pushing me backwards on the bed and crawling in between my legs.“Take it all Commander like the good little soldier you are.”Then my legs are on his shoulders as his cock is in my ass and his hand jacks me off. 

 

I strangled moan/cry of pleasure escapes my lips as he rides me hard.Neither of us lasts long and within moments he’s cum in my ass hard and I’ve thrown mine all over me, the sheets, and him. 

 

It takes us a moment to recover, but I’m the first to move as I remove my legs from his shoulders and lean up to capture his lips in a tender, loving kiss.“I’m so in love with you Captain.”

 

He blushes.“I guess I love you too idiot.”

 

“Shall we clean up and do our paperwork in bed?I promise to behave as long as you stay with me.”

 

He looks at me skeptically.

 

“Please Captain?”

 

He rolls his eyes.“Just clean up this mess by the time I get back.”Then we get up and head into the shower. 

 

To Be Continued.........


	9. Mission Impossible

"So it looks like due to increased titan activity HERE....". Levi gasps sharply ".....HERE....." then he sucks in air through his teeth "........and HERE......" he gives a higher pitched whine "we are going to have to have to take a handful of cadets and scout out the area for a week at least."Erwin says with complete seriousness, which baffles and frustrated Levi.

 

He wasn't sure HOW his naked body had turned into a mock topographical map for Erwin's explanation or why he had to reenact his plan with the remnants of breakfast, but he knew for a FACT that that feather he was using as a pointer had been omitted when Levi agreed to play along. 

 

"You know my plan isn't as impactful with you wiggling all over the place upsetting the terrain.You agreeing to be a 3D model has really helped me accurately plan for this, but you need to lay still."

 

"That feather wasn't part of the deal you overgrown pervert.How the hell am I supposed to lay still when you keep tormenting me with it?!"

 

"Well I wasn't going to draw on you so that left only one option."I smiled innocently as I leaned down to seductively eat pieces of the toast road that lead from Levi's chest down to his growing erection. 

 

Making sure that with each piece I took, my wet tongue and lips caressed his flesh I cleaned his body of my map."Besides, if we had had pancakes you would have been covered in syrup and whip.This seems like a much cleaner option don't you think?"I smirk at him before taking the papers I was working on rising to take them to my desk.

 

I hear Levi fidget behind me and I smile, knowing he is turned on, but unwilling to ask for me to ravage him.I continue to look unaffected despite my insides being on fire. 

 

"The plan is to leave at first light tomorrow so we can get as close as possible by nightfall.I intended to start packing as soon as we got dressed and selected the members for the team.That won't leave us a lot of private time together today, but it will make the day go by faster.

 

I turn and see Levi has turned to face the wall, attempting to shut me out.“You’re upset.Which part bothers you?”

 

“How about the part where we have to take a bunch of idiots out into the wilderness and babysit them, which means WE won’t be able to do anything until we get home.”

 

“If I remember correctly, things like that never stopped you before so I’m not quite sure why this scenario should be any different.”

 

I reach under the covers and caress from Levi’s ankle to his hips.

 

“Did you seriously just say that?Of course it’s different!Not only are you MY commanding officer, but if you hadn’t noticed we are both mmmmhaaaaaah!”

 

Levi’s words are choked out by a moan as my hand slides across his front to envelop and begin caressing his shaft which is still slightly hard from him being a slightly abused map. 

 

“That is definitely something I am regularly conscious of, but also something that I don’t let affect my personal interests or overall aspirations.If it bothers you I can stop.”I release him suddenly causing him to turn and face me with a flushed face and half closed eyes.

 

“Shall I quickly remind you how aware of our situation I am and how much I enjoy what it is before we prepare to head out?” 

 

“Just don’t think you can ignore me once we are out in the field.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare, my jealous and needy little raven.”

 

Then I slide on top of him and envelope him with all of my love and tenderness, dragging my name and his cries from his porcelain lips over and over again.

 

——————————

 

“Why did you have to bring Yeager.I

Can tolerate Jean and Marco since everyone knows they are all but openly fucking, but I’m tired of the death glares from Mikasa every time Eren stares at me.”Levi rides up next to Erwin sulking.

 

“Be glad I’m not making you sleep with him.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”Levi’s eyes bore hatred into mine and I laugh. 

 

I move my mount closer to Levi, “If I didn’t have a very solid suspicion he was hard pressed to be your bottom I might, but his presence is as much to stake my claim and get him off your back as it is to keep an eye on him in general.”

 

Levi raises an eyebrow though it is hard to say if it is from my statement or my rising irritation at the admittance of a rival even if it is in name only.

 

“You didn’t honestly think I was the only one who wanted your right little ass did you?”I whisper as I move my mount one step more sideways “accidentally” causing my leg to bump into Levi’s.“Easy there girl.”I say with a small smile meant only for Levi before having her guide me a safe distance from temptation. 

 

We rode the rest of the way in idle chatter without running into a single titan.When we got to the sight, I stood watch with Marco while the rest of the squad set up camp. 

 

With camp set, everyone sat down to eat.We had packed enough to eat tonight, but would need to search the surrounding area for food the rest of our stay here. 

 

“Levi and I will take the first watch.I want everyone to get as much sleep as possible.We will come get Eren and Mikasa when it is time to switch.”

 

The squad nods in agreement. 

 

“We have enough reserve tanks to last the week as long as we don’t waste them.I expect everyone to remain vigilant of our supplies and make no wasted movements or efforts.We will need to live off our surroundings so Jean, Levi, Sasha and I will take turns finding and retrieving resources while we are here.The rest of you are responsible for maintaining the site and the gear as needed.Are there any questions?”

 

The squad looks amongst itself but says nothing. 

 

“Right.Clean up and head to bed.We have an early start tomorrow.We have a lot of ground to cover.”

 

The squad cleans up and disperses while I head towards the tent I intend to share with Levi.I had made sure we brought two person tents so Levi and I being together wouldn’t spark any questions.I just had to make sure not to leave any marks where anyone could see or we had to explain.

 

I quickly rummage through my bag to grab what we might need to be up all night and then head back to the campfire to pour another cup of coffee.We had set up the tents so the flaps faced outward from the fire and were only on one side.That gave us some semblance of privacy as we could sit on the opposite side and not cast a reflection that would be easy to see. 

 

I sit down and wait for Levi as I drink my coffee and listen to the sound of sleeping cadets.It seems like forever before a familiar hand slides underneath the neck of my shirt and down my chest from behind.I close my eyes and lean back against Levi’s slender frame. 

 

“Did I not scare you a little?”He whispers softly in my ear.

 

“I would know your hands and body anywhere.”I said softly as I tilted my head back aching for the feels of his lips on mine. 

 

Slowly he brought his lips down to meet mine and it took my entire will not to moan into the sensuality of the moment.I had anticipated it would be hard to capitalize on moments like this, but I hadn’t anticipated how turned on it would make me to be this soft with him.I had always taken pleasure in dominating and ravaging him, but my denied passion had been so intense it seemed impossible to savor my love for Levi gently. 

 

Now we were faced with no other option and it was intoxicating.As his tongue traced small lazy circles over my lips, I found myself grabbing onto him desperately. Trying to drink in more. 

 

With a smile he separated his lips from mine before whispering.“We have several hours Commander.Why don’t we make the best of them.”

 

He then comes to sit in front of me between my legs before taking my hands and placing them at his lips as he gently nibbles and sucks at the pads, making sure not to release a sound.There was no force to his gestures, just a gentle caress every time his lips, tongue or teeth crossed over the flesh of my hand. 

 

I wanted so badly to touch him, but I was also mesmerized by the eroticism of his simple caresses.They felt possessive and daring, yet loving and seductive as he kept his back turned, denying me his beautiful eyes and the feel of him under my touch.He left everything of his to my imagination, which was running wild with rising anticipation. 

 

I could tell if this kept up it was going to be a long few hours and an even longer night.

 

To Be Continued ........


	10. Together, Nowhere

The night had been just as frustrating as I had thought it would be.Levi continued to gently caress my hands, legs, neck and anything else he could discreetly get his hands on as we sat behind the fire. 

 

I tried desperately to touch him in any way possible, but he pulled away from me when I tried to kiss his ear, unlaced his fingers when I tried to lace his with mine, and even pushed my arms away when I tried to hug him.If he hadn't stayed with his back against my chest and his hands, face and lips on my hands I would have thought he had suddenly abandoned me. 

 

It was making me desperate and needy. 

 

"Are you trying to make me think you don't love me anymore or that you no longer wish to be intimate with me, because I know for a fact you were far more intimate with the girls you seduced out on expeditions."

 

"Are you jealous Commander?"He said with a smirk as he turned his head enough for me to see his lips, but not look at me.

 

"Of course I am.Wouldn't you be if the roles were reversed?"

 

"No because that other person would be dead."

 

I smile and give a short laugh."I can see that happening."

 

Silence ensues for a few more minutes until I can't stand it anymore.

 

"Levi......please let me touch you."My voice is uncharacteristically needy and desperate.

 

"Where is it you want to touch me?"He asks with slight challenge to his voice. 

 

"Wherever you will let me."

 

"Fine."Then he turns to me and places a finger on my lips."Kiss it." 

 

With quick repeated kisses, I trail my lips up and down his finger until he removes it and I lock eyes with his waiting. 

 

"Sit still." 

 

I again do as he asks as my eyes stay focused on his.Watching out of the corner of my eye as his hand reaches for my hair before running his fingers through it. 

 

His touch makes me almost whimper.I'm so desperate to put my hands on him that my body is almost vibrating. 

 

After a few strokes through my hair , his hand moved down to caress my face before he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

 

My body literally aches from both his denial and my undying love for him. 

 

"Levi?"

 

"Commander?"His lips are a breadth away from mine. 

 

"Tell me you love me."

 

"And why should I do that?"He begins kissing down my neck.

 

"Because I can't stand this.I can't stand feeling like it's just a game to you."

 

His kisses stop and he looks me in the eye with a hard look."You can't be serious."

 

My eyes stare back with fear, shame and desire all mixed in. 

 

His eyes go wide and then he stands."Go wake the brats.I'll be in the tent.

 

———————————————

Stay With You | Cheat Codes & CADE

 

Verse 1]

Yeah, I know, know I'm scared of commitment

But tell me who isn't, tell me who isn't

I know, it's easier being alone

 

[Pre-Chorus]

But when you come over again

I'm not gonna pretend I want anyone else 'cause I don't

I'm tired of being alone

 

[Chorus]

I wanna stay with you, you, you

Make love all day with you, you, you

Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you

If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through

I wanna stay with you, you, you

Make love all day with you, you, you

Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you

If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through

I wanna stay with

 

[Post-Chorus]

Stay with, with

 

[Verse 2]

So let's start where we left

We can lay in my bed but we won't go to bed

No we won't

I'm not one for taking it slow

 

Pre-Chorus]

So when you come again and again

With the sheets in your hand

You can't even pretend that you don't

Love how I make you moan

 

[Chorus]

I wanna stay with you, you, you

Make love all day with you, you, you

Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you

If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through

I wanna stay with you, you, you

Make love all day with you, you, you

Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you

If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through

I wanna stay with

 

[Post-Chorus]

Stay with, with

Ooh, stay

Stay with

With you

 

[Bridge]

Stay with you

Stay with you

Stay with you

I'm not looking for something new

 

[Chorus]

I wanna stay with you, you, you

Make love all day with you, you, you

Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you

If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through

I wanna stay with you, yeah

 

[Post-Chorus]

Stay with, with

Ooh, stay

Stay with

Ooh, with you

 

I watched Levi leave before rising to wake Eren and Mikasa.Once the shifts have been switched, I walk back to the tent.....our tent.....and stand outside for a moment trying to collect my thoughts.I had probably pushed him away with how needy I had been, but I couldn't help it.I wanted him so badly even here.I didn't care about anything else when I was alone with him and I couldn't stand the thought of him no longer wanting me.

 

With a sigh I enter the tent to see Levi sitting up with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders glaring at the tent flap.

 

My shoulders drop slightly and I remove my jacket before going to my blankets and lying down under then on my back as I stared at the ceiling. 

 

The silence is deafening so I break it.  "So why if I told you I wouldn't ignore you would you turn around and refuse my affection?"  There is clear hurt in my voice.

 

"Maybe I wanted to do to you what you do to me."  Levi said with a sulk. 

 

I sit up quickly and stare at him, but he refuses to look at me.

 

Then I reach under his blanket and pull him down next to me before covering us with the blanket and his lips with my feverish kiss to drown out his protests. 

 

He beats against my chest as he tries to knee me in the stomach, but I lean my body on top of him pinning him below me.

 

My kisses get deeper as one hand cups his ass and the other tangles in his hair at the same time his struggles get weaker and weaker.

 

I don’t pull away until his hand rests on my chest and his breathing is heavy. 

 

“Tell me you love me Captain or I will drag it out of you.Tell me you can never want anyone else.”

 

Then my hand in his hair moves to undo his cravat and unbutton his shirt so my lips can trail kisses and nips down his frozen flesh, igniting them with my heat. 

 

“You are such an idiot.”He half moans as he tied his lip.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Erwin....”. His voice is barely audible as I kiss under his jaw and pull his hips into mine. 

 

“Say It Captain.”

 

Then his lips are at my ear.“I love you and only you.”

 

That was all I needed to hear.I carefully flip us over so I’m laying on my back and he is on my chest. “Would you prefer it if I wasn’t so aggressive all the time?”I ask gently as I run my hand down his back under the blanket. 

 

He lifts his head to look at me slightly embarrassed.“Only when we are around others.I don’t mind if you tease me, just be discreet idiot.”

 

I smile.“I guess I can do that.”Then I wrap my arms around him.“Are you too cold like this?I’m just as happy to curl up next to you on your side.” 

 

“That would be better in case any of those brats barge in.”

 

I nod and then roll us to our side allowing Levi to turn over and put his back to my chest before I wrap an arm around his hips. 

 

“I do love you Levi.”

 

“I know.I love you too.”

 

Then we are fast asleep. 


	11. Jealousy

The next morning I awoke to Levi curled against me asleep as he mumbled incoherently.I always enjoyed watching him sleep seeing as he was riddled with nightmares.To know he slept this peacefully with me......

 

"Mmmmmn Erwin.....". He whispered as his smuggled into me and tested his open palm on my peck.

 

I shifted carefully feeling my arousal begin to take over after hearing the vulnerable voice of the man I loved intimately call my name. 

 

"My adorable Captain."I ran my fingers through his hair and then stopped with a frown as I saw how large and masculine my hands looked against his more feminine features.Did he really enjoy my hands on his body or would he prefer someone like Eren who wasn't as rough as me!

 

Eren.......I would have to confirm and squash that issue while we were here.

 

I was broken out of my trance when Levi's hand came to rest on the back of my head and he pulled me down for a kiss. 

 

Still caught in a moment of primal jealousy, I kissed him back more roughly than I meant before placing my hand on his ass and pulling him against my still semi-hard erection. 

 

He moaned slightly as his hand dug into my neck causing my hand on his ass to dig into his cheek at the same time my lips traveled down his neck. 

 

Levi tries to push me back, but I am overcome with jealousy."Levi..." I say deeply into his ear, my voice riddled with intent.

 

"Not .......here.." he gives s silent gasp as my hand moves from his ass to his groin as I caress it outside of his pants. 

 

"But you are mine....not anyone else's.....". Then I bite his neck before sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. 

 

It's the sharp intake of breath and the drag of his nails down my neck as they break flesh that brings me out of my bloodlust.  Releasing him quickly I lean back and look at him with concern.

 

"What got into you?"  He asks breathing heavy. 

 

"I'm sorry I....." blushing profusely I sit up.  "I just got carried away when you woke up curled against me and called my name while you were asleep."

 

It was Levi's turn to blush.  "I did no such thing." 

 

I turn and smile at his cute pointy face.  "If you say so."  Then I rise and take a deep breath.  "I'll go out first."

 

He nods and I see his hand go down his pants as he readjusts.

 

When I step outside I try not to scowl.  Eren is there staring at the tent. 

 

"What can I do for you Eren?"

 

He stared at me skeptically.  "Is the Captain alright?  It sounded like he was in pain. 

 

"Just a leg cramp.  We managed to massage it out."  I allow myself a slight smile before walking to the rest of the cadettes though I can feel Eren's eyes bore into my back. 

 

———————————

 

"There is no way I called his name in my sleep" I think to myself as I lay there with my dick on my hand as I stroke it gently keeping it semi-hard as I indulge in thoughts of Erwin. 

 

His ferocity this morning was more intense than I had ever seen it.  Thinking back I couldn't come up with anything that would have sparked such primal lust.....except maybe the teasing at the campfire, but even that seemed like child's play compared to what brought on such intense emotions this morning. 

 

My skin was still hot from where Erwin had touched me and as I thought about his lips trailing down my neck my eyes closed and my hand began to move more aggressively along my shaft. 

 

It wasn't enough.  It wasn't his hand.  I bit my lip and groaned at my own discomfort, angry at myself for not letting him have his way with me this morning.  I needed release....needed Erwin.....needed

 

"Eren what are you doing in front of the Commander's and Captain Levi's tent?  We are supposed to be getting ready to move out for the morning."  Mikasa yelled.

 

That's when I heard Eren's voice outside the tent flap and froze, my blood going cold. 

 

"Coming!"  He stood there a moment longer.  Was his breathing heavy?  I shuddered at the thought.  Was Erwin right that Eren lusted after me?  If that was the case I would have to make damn sure not to leave myself vulnerable to or alone with him.  The last thing I needed was to do the paperwork for Erwin turning that lust he just had on a cadet in a lethal fashion.

Getting myself as calm as possible, I quickly rose and pulled myself together before going to meet the others.


	12. What’s Mine Is Mine

I couldn't lie that I wasn’t concerned when I saw Erin outside our tent this morning.It seemed very predatory, but I knew he didn't have the balls to challenge me directly.The real question was, did he have the balls to go to Levi directly?

 

I got my answer when I saw Levi coming to the morning meeting followed closely by Eren.Keeping my emotions in check was almost more challenging than killing a Titan, but I tore my eyes away from the pair to look over the rest of the team. 

 

"As you know, we begin our recon today to assess the presence of the Titans in the area.All of you have enough experience to be able to handle yourselves accordingly.That being said, I want you to stay in groups of two or three within formation."

 

"This is not a pissing contest."  Levi adds.  "If I see a single one of you pissing me off, you won't go home alive."

 

The squad nods in acknowledgement. 

 

———————————

 

We return later that evening, having spotted and killed 5 Titans of varying size.

 

"By the time all of you are cleaned up, dinner will be ready.  I'm not saving any so don't be late." 

 

"Yes Commander!"  They chine in unison before heading to their tents to clean up. 

 

I turn and look knowingly at Levi before heading to our tent. 

 

Inside I grab the cooking supplies and anything I need to make something that won't kill us.  When Levi steps in I smile at him.  "There's a lake in the back a few meters off.  Why don't you go wash off and I'll see you at dinner."

 

I rise from my crouch and walk by him, brushing his hand with mine as I leave.  Though I rarely worry about him in battle, the thought of losing him to something I can't control is devastating. 

 

————————————

 

He had done exactly as I asked and not been overly affectionate since we talked.  Unfortunately several moments after I originally said that I regretted it.  Even during the mission I had felt Eren's eyes on me constantly.  He was always in my peripheral, always s few steps away.  It annoyed me.  Why did he have to be infatuated with me?

 

Now I was faced with the dilemma of going to get clean or suffering in filth all because I didn't feel Eren wouldn't be there haunting me. 

 

I chose to err on the side of caution and go wash off of for no other reason then it would be unpleasant for Erwin otherwise. 

 

When I got to the lake, I stripped down to my boxers and entered slowly.  The water was slightly colder than I would have liked, but it wouldn't cause hypothermia. 

 

As I waded away from shore, I began thinking about my relationship with Erwin.  Would I ever be able to claim him in public?  Same sex relationships weren't taboo nor would we be the only ones in existence.  I was mostly worried about our positions.  The last thing I wanted was to tarnish his reputation. 

 

Seeing no end to my dilemma in sight in the immediate future, I swam under the water to remove the remaining filth before turning to head back to shore.

 

Except when I turned, I was met with the lean, muscular, bare chest of Eren. 

 

“What do you want Yaeger?”I said with a scowl. 

 

“I was worried Captain.Outside your tent this morning.....Erwin said you were in pain, but it didn’t sound like that...it sounded....”.

 

Then his hand was reaching towards my face, but I slapped it away.“You aren’t here to think Yaeger, you are here to follow orders and kill Titans.If Erwin told you I was in pain from a cramp then there is no reason to second guess your commanding officer.Now I have somewhere to be.”I tried to slosh past him, but my movements were slowed by the water.Slowed enough that when he grabbed my arm and pulled me around, I couldn’t provide enough resistance to resist his kiss. 

 

It was sudden and intense, his tongue circling my lips as they demanded entry.He had caught me off guard and the water gave him enough advantage that he broke the kiss and moved away before I could kick him in the kidney. 

 

With distance now between us, I stood there panting slightly trying to find an out.That’s when I realized i had never been so grateful for Mikasa in my life. 

 

“Eren!There you are!Dinner is ready we need to go.”Then she looks at me.“My apologies for interrupting Captain.”Then she pulls him out of the water as his gaze lingers on me.

 

“Fuck.”I say to myself when they are out of sight before exiting the lake and gathering my clothes.“How am I gonna tell Erwin......Should I tell Erwin?”

 

When I got back to the campsite and had dried off, putting a new uniform on, I still had no idea what the fuck to do or think. All I knew was that if a didn’t go to dinner, Erwin would get suspicious and no one needed that.

 

———————————

 

When Levi came into view I was at first relieved.Having seen Eren arrive wet, I automatically assumed he had gone down to intercept Levi.Though I couldn’t prove or disprove anything happened, I was glad to see Levi seemed unphased. 

 

It wasn’t until he came to sit right next to me, our sides touching, that I knew something happened. 

 

I had to keep my cool.He hadn’t been injured in any way and as far as I could see, no marks had been left.At least not on the outside. 

 

When dinner was over, Levi and I made our way to our tent in silence.I had purposefully given Eren and Mikasa first watch, giving Levi and I some safety from prying eyes, in theory. 

 

It was my intention to talk to him as soon as we entered but he didn’t give me the chance.The moment the front flap was secured and I turned around to face him, Levi was pulling on the collar of my scout jacket as he brought his lips to mine in a frantic kiss. 

 

Gently taking him by the shoulders, I pulled us apart.“Levi what happened at the lake with Eren?”

 

His eyes go wide before he hangs his head.“I turned around to find him behind me.He tried to touch my face and I slapped his hand away before trying to leave, but he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.The water made my movements slower, otherwise he never would have touched me.”

 

I could hear the heartbreak and confusion in his voice.My instincts wanted to kill Eren after dominating Levi over and over, imprinting myself on him permanently, but I knew that wasn’t what Levi needed. 

 

Raising my hand to his cheek, I caressed it with my thumb as I cradled his chin in my palm.“Thank you for telling me.” 

 

When he raises his head, his eyes are filed with regret. 

 

“I don’t blame you so please don’t make that face.”Then I slowly lean down and kiss him, removing my hand from his face so I can wrap my arms around his small waist and pull him into me. 

 

The security was all he needed.As soon as his chest is against mine, his hands are on my back as his fingers rake down it.Soft moans escape his lips as my tongue beings caressing his as my hands slide down over his ass, pulling his groin into mine. 

 

“Erwin....”. His voice is soft and vulnerable causing me to release his lips and bite his neck as my lust for him vies for dominance. 

 

“I won’t let him have you.”I growl into his neck as my hands start undressing him. 

 

In that moment we are both desperate for validation. 

 

As soon as we are naked, I lay him down beneath me as I kiss him over and over, my hands caressing up and down his body causing him to shiver in pleasure. 

 

“Erwin please......I don’t want to be without you.....”. He then lifts his legs and places them on my shoulders.“Take me until I can’t stay awake anymore.”

 

His eyes glisten, filled with desperation and insecurity. 

 

“Are you sure?I’m not sure I can stop once I begin.”

 

“Please Erwin.”He places his hand on my cheek.“I need to feel you inside me.”

 

That was all the encouragement I needed.Kissing him one last time, I slide down his body, kissing every exposed inch.His breathing is becoming heavy and my mouth is salivating at the thought of taking him into my lips. 

 

Clasping his thighs gently on the outside, I envelop him with my lips, running my tongue along the base of his shaft as I press him against the roof of my mouth. 

 

I want him.I need him.His body sets me ablaze, his presence calms me.I can’t even imagine not seeing him day in and day out let alone intimately. 

 

My tongue has memorized his sweet spots, my nose his scent, my hands the soft and firm spots only I can tease. 

 

I’m not sure when I finally release him from my mouth to take him as he requested, but it is well after his second orgasm.By then my need of him has driven me to delirium and all I can think about is capturing the cries in my kiss that only I can give him.I am rougher than I wanted, or is he softer thannormal?Whatever it is, his third and final orgasm leaves him breathless in my arms, sweaty and filled with my love. 

 

I make sure to lay halfway on his chest, while not pulling out, so I can wrap an arm around him and keep him close to me. 

 

Though beyond exhausted, he curls into me and kisses my chest before falling asleep. 

 

Eren better be ready.He has no idea what he is getting himself into or at least trying to get between. 


End file.
